Cold
by hngmlfy
Summary: Johnny yang jatuh cinta dengan fansnya, akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan fans nya dan semakin jatuh hati. Namun, kenapa saat ia berhasil menyentuhnya, Jaehyun.. fans kesayangannya sangat dingin? A JOHNJAE Fanfiction [Yaoi; Boy x Boy] Other Pair : MarkNo! TaeJae! Mention! ChenSung & Doyoung ga bisa bikin summary- langsung baca aja
1. chapter 1

**A JOHNJAE FANFICTION**

Johnny Seo x Jaehyun Jung

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik lama yang saya sendiri lupa judulnya apa.

 **DON'T LIKE THE PAIR? JUST LEAVE**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang laki laki berperawakan diatas rata-rata ini tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"John.. kau harus mengikutinya! Apalagi jika petinggi sudah membuat keputusan." Tampak seorang laki laki paruh baya tengah memarahi laki laki lain yang dipanggilnya John atau memiliki nama lengkap Johnny Seo tersebut, lalu dengan santainya sang pria paruh baya tersebut –manager Johnny- melengos pergi.

Tidak apa apa jika harus syuting sampai pagi hari. Tapi… ini di Gunung Fuji dan ia akan syuting pada malam hari! Yang benar saja! Tak tau kah anda manager yang agung bahwa ia tidak bisa ditengah tengah dingin! Johnny pun menutup pintu kamar apartementnya secara kasar. Ia pun duduk bersandar di kasur lalu membuka laptop silvernya dan membuka aplikasi khusus untuk fans yang biasa mengirimkan pesan untuk semua idola, aplikasi ini memiliki limit hingga 1.000.000 orang yang dapat mengirimkan pesan untuk idola, dan Johnny sudah biasa mendapatkan angka segitu setiap harinya. _Narsis kau John. Dasar Sombong!_

Setelah memasukkan alamat e-mail dan password munculah tampilan layar nya. Sudah ia duga, banyak fans yang mengiriminya e-mail.

 _ **Hi Seo_Johnny! You Have 999.999 Messages Not Received.**_

Begitulah kira kira pemberitahuannya. Tunggu… 999.999? Bukannya ia akan selalu menerima pesan hingga 1.000.000? _John, jangan katakan jika kau mempermasalahkannya._

"Eoh? Jika ada 999.999 e-mail masuk padaku. Seharusnya ada satu orang yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah mengirimiku pesan. Tapi… siapa?" monolog Johnny. _Lord! Mati saja kau lelaki Sombong!_ Tanpa diperintah dua kali tangannya pun dengan lihai melihat nama nama e-mail nya. Hingga…

"Lelaki ini ternyata…" gumam Johnny dan sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit. "Ia sudah bukan fans ku?" tanyanya narsis. Lalu ia pun menyeringai. _Johnny Seo, kau harus pindah apartement ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa sepertinya._

Seo_Johnny: Hai, Jae_Jung

 _Jae_Jung_ **was signin on.**

Jae_Jung: Emm… Hai Seo_Johnny

Seo_Johnny: Boleh berbincang denganmu?

Jae_Jung :

Seo_Johnny: Hey Jung, apa kau sudah tidur?

Jae_Jung : Belum

Johnny pun mengernyit tanda tidak mengerti

Seo_Johnny: Lalu? Kenapa chatmu beberapa saat yang lalu kosong?

Jae_Jung : Aku hanya sedang bertepuk tangan.

Johnny semakin tidak mengerti akan tingkah lelaki ini. Namun, ia merasa tertarik.

Seo_Johnny: Kenapa?

Jae_Jung : Bias ku akhirnya menyapaku.

Laki laki ini pun sweatdrop karena kepolosan dan perkataannya yang –menurut Johnny- sangat jujur itu.

Seo_Johnny: Lebih baik kau tidur saja sana

Jae_Jung : Teganya. Padahal aku fans beratmu.

Seo_Johnny: Benarkah? Jika iya kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengirimiku email?

Jae_Jung :

Seo_Johnny: hey, jangan katakan kalau kamu bertepuk tangan kembali, itu sangat tidak nyambung kau tahu?

Jae_Jung : tentu saja tidak, aku hanya sedang mengecek surat suratku

Johnny semakin mengernyit "Hey bukankah sudah kukatan tak ada email darinya maka dari itu aku chat dengannya" ….. "Tunggu….. **SURAT**???!!!!!!!!!"

Jae_Jung: emm, pasti kamu mengira aku mengirim melalui email bukan? Tapi maaf itu salah, aku mengirimimu surat melalui pos. surat biasa. Karena jika melalui aplikasi ini, aku tidak lihai menggunakannya dan merasa tidak leluasa. Emailku terakhir kali untukmu saja sangat jelek sekali, aku tidak mau membacanya. Makanya kukirim lewat pos agar tidak bisa kubaca lagi.

Seo_Johnny:

Jae_Jung : emm… bertepuk tangan?

Seo_Johnny: tentu tidak bodoh. Hanya tersedak.

Jae_Jung : kasar sekali… padahal aku hanya menebak

Seo_Johnny: baiklah lupakan itu, aku akan mencoba mengecek suratku?

Jae_Jung : sungguhkah?

Seo_Johnny: ya… tentu saja. Jika boleh tau, siapa nama mu?

Jae_Jung : uhm, namaku.. Jaehyun... Jung Jaehyun.

Dan begitulah awal mula mereka bisa dekat dan semakin dekat, setiap hari jika ada apapun Johnny pasti bercerita dengan teman e-mail nya yang ber name tag Jae_Jung atau Jung Jaehyun tersebut. Johnny tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, ia hanya tau sosok lelaki yang kini menjadi teman sekaligus pdkt nya itu melalui foto ataupun video call yang pernah mereka lakukan (saat itu Johnny sedang dalam masa marah sekali dan malas mengetik makanya langsung video call lelaki tersebut untuk mengurangi amarahnya) mengingat hal itu wajah Johnny memerah sendiri, ternyata lelaki tersebut sangat manis, dan pipinya ohshit-ingin-kusedot-rasanya bahkan Johnny tidak pernah menyangka memiliki fans yang sangat manis mengagumkan seperti dia. Ah… berbicara tentang kedekatan mereka hanya Manager lah yang tau tentang lelaki ini dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya dari agency nya sendiri. Kenapa? Johnny selalu berkata bahwa ia ingin privacy setidaknya untuk lelaki manis ini bukan dirinya dan Managernya lah satu satunya orang yang ia percayai untuk menceritakan tentang Jaehyun. Tentu saja hal ini tak pelak membuat Manager senang, setidaknya Johnny sudah hampir tidak pernah dalam mood buruk lagi.

Baik kembali lagi ke pemeran utama, Johnny Seo. Kali ini ia sudah berada di gunung fuji yang udaranya ohshitsungguhdingin. Berterimakasihlah pada Jung Jaehyun yang berkatnya dapat meluluhkan hati Johnny Seo untuk datang kemari dan berjanji akan menonton syuting sang idola di barisan paling depan. Johnny yang menunggu kedatangan Jaehyun dengan wajah yang sudah mulai pucat karena ia sepertinya sudah terlalu lama berada dalam kedinginan dan tidak berniat mencari kehangatan dari villa yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Sedang asyik menunggu tiba tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hoi, kenapa tidak masuk?" ucap seorang wanita lawan mainnya. "Menunggu seseorang." Ungkap Johnny pelan dan berlalu menjauhi villa dan sekaligus meninggalkan wanita tersebut yang termenung tak percaya akan jawabannya.

"S-seseorang?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Johnny pun terus berjalan hingga duduk di sebuah batu besar, menunggu lagi.

"Kenapa dia tidak datang? Dia sudah berjanji." Gumamnya lagi mulai parau. Seseorang menepuk bahunya kembali yang membuat pria tampan tersebut menolehkan kepalanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Johnny saat mengetahui siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"kau datang?" gumamnya kembali tak percaya. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum amat manis bagi Johnny "Annyeong! Johnny hyung!"

Johnny tersenyum bahagia... ia bahagia karena seseorang yang ia tunggu berada disini dengannya, sangat dekat... dan nyata.

Namun, ada yang aneh dengan lelaki manis ini.

Lelaki yang mulai dia cintai.

Kenapa... dia terlihat sangat kedinginan?

Apa yang telah terjadi padanya???

"eo? Apa ada masalah Johnny hyung?" Johnny hyung... mendengarnya membuat Johnny kembali pada dunia nyata, tersenyum kecil melihat sosok Jaehyun yang kini menjadi incarannya.

Melupakan semua pikiran negatif yang menghinggapi pikirannya. "Tidak... tidak ada apapun..." sahutnya menggantung, sekalipun ada beberapa pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dia utarakan.

Tersenyum manis... Jaehyun tersenyum secara langsung yang dapat Johnny lihat. "Aku menunggumu kau tau!"

Ne... kenapa kau sangat pucat? Apa kau kedinginan? Setidaknya kata itulah yang sangat ingin Johnny katakan padanya. "Duduklah disini" sahut Johnny, kecil harapan Jaehyun mau menurutinya.

"Johnny hyung... aku akan selalu menunggu hyung disini." Ujarnya sambil duduk didepan Johnny.

Deg

 _Kenapa Disini?_

"Ah... masuk saja ke villa tempat hyung menginap, takkan ada yang melarangmu masuk."

"A... aku... tidak bisa" paniknya "...lagi" lanjutnya sangat tipis, seakan hanya berbicara kepada sang angin bulan Desember. Johnny pun mengernyit "kenapa tidak? Disini sangat di-"

"lalu kenapa Johnny hyung disini? Tidak di villa saja?" sahutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Johnny pun memaklumi privacy ini.

"Menunggumu"

"E-eh?"

"Kau tidak kunjung datang ke villa, jadi hyung buat jarak kita lebih dekat agar kamu tidak tersesat"

Blush

Menunduk. Lelaki yang dipanggil Jay oleh Johnny tersebut berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Gomawo.." sahutnya malu malu yang membuat sang Johnny Seo akhirnya mengeluarkan suara tawanya.

"Waeyo?" rengutnya tak suka. Dan hal tersebut tak membuat lelaki tinggi itu menghentikan tawanya. "Kau sangat lucu. Aku menyukaimu"

Blush

Dengan sangat tiba tiba, Jaehyun menangkup pipi sang dengan berani, mengesampingkan etikanya dengan selembut mungkin. Membuat Johnny berhenti tertawa secara tiba tiba pula. "Ada apa?" ucap Johnny parau. "Kau dingin Jay" ucapnya kembali.

 _Tanganmu sangat dingin, Jaehyun._

Tersenyum. Perlahan Jaehyun melepaskan tangkupannya dan tersenyum kepada Johnny, lelaki yang sangat di idolakannya.

"Kembalilah hyung... besok aku akan menonton syutingmu di barisan paling depan! Hyung sangat dingin~ lalu Johnnyhyung boleh menungguku kembali disini besok!" ungkapnya ceria. "Tapi, hyung ingin kamu ik-"

"Johnny? Kau dari mana saja? Produser mencarimu kemana mana!" ucap seorang lelaki yang ternyata manager Johnny. Menengok managernya ia tersenyum "Sedang bersama di-"

Hilang... Jaehyunya menghilang...

Cepat sekali larinya... pikir Johnny.

"Sedang bersama???" lanjut sang manager penasaran.

"Bukan siapa pun..." ungkapnya seakan berbicara pada udara.

Kemana kau Jaehyun? Ungkap Johnny kecewa pada sang angin sambil meninggalkan tempat itu menuju villa.

Angin sore pegunungan bukanlah tempat akrab yang membuatmu harus keluar, dibalik dinginnya pegunungan di bawah pohon rindang. Terlihat seorang lelaki berdimple sangat manis dan agak chubby melongok ke arah sebuah villa megah.

"Johnny hyung... maafkan Jaehyun"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Hallo? saya _writer_ tidak baru tapi baru jika di dunia _fanfict_ _ion_ , panggil saja Helen. Sebenernya ini file lama, tahun 2015 dan cuma ganti nama karakter saja. No edit dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung upload karena tiba tiba pengen banget upload file ini.

 _so,_ lanjut kah?

kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan

 _mind to review?_


	2. chapter 2

_Desember, 20xx_

Johnny tengah terduduk di tempat kemarin sambil memakan cookies disamping, sibuk membaca script bagian filmnya.

"Hai hyung!" suara ceria musim panas itu mampu membuat seorang Johnny Seo menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

Penggemar kesayangannya telah datang kembali, dengan aura yang dirasanya semakin menipis. "Uhm, tidur dimana kemarin?" terdiam sekilas, "Rahasiaa~~"

Tangan lelaki tersebut terulur untuk menyentuh kening lelaki didepannya, "Dingin" gumamnya.

"Tentu saja dingin hyung, wajahku kan tidak bisa dipakaikan mantel. Jadi suhu di wajahku tidak sehebat badanku yang takkan langsung dingin." Sahutnya menenangkan sekaligus... _kurang nyambung Jaehyun_.

"Baiklah baik, kau menang. Ah iya Jay, kenapa saat ingin ku perkenalkan dengan Manager secara langsung, kau langsung lari? Dia orang baik dan kau tau itu kan?" ujar Johnny memberanikan diri bertanya.

Jaehyun pun terdiam, pias wajahnya yang memucat sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya di mata Johnny, terkadang Johnny pun heran sendiri, kebaikan apa yang dilakukannya hingga mendapatkan fans seperti Jung Jaehyun ini.

Yah, semoga saja ia tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Chittapon yang ingin dipanggil Ten itu dan membuat Jaehyun nya ini berpaling darinya. _"Hell No! Akan kubunuh duluan si Pendek Cabe Bangkok Ten itu jika Jaehyun ku ini tertarik padanya"_ inner Johnny jahat.

 _"Hy-!"_

"-yung? Ya Johnny Seo!!" teriakan Jaehyun membuat Johnny tersadar dari lamunannya. Tergagap karena malu tertangkap basah sedang melamun, Johnny pun mengeluarkan suaranya agak gugup "Ya? Kenapa tadi?" sahut Johnny yang membuat Jaehyun pun memberengut lucu

"Hyung mengabaikanku." Rajuknya yang membuat Johnny sedikit merona karena terpesona. Namun hal itu membuat Johnny teringat sesuatu

 _"Shit. Aku lupa jika Ten juga disini. Dia kan managerku!"_ innernya panik. _Oh my dear Johnny Seo, kau terlalu hiperbola._

"Oke aku pergi" sahut Jaehyun jahat yang membuat Johnny buru buru menahan lengan Jaehyun. "Kau pergi, akan kucium." Balas Johnny datar yang membuat Jaehyun merona parah.

Mengalah, Jaehyun pun akhirnya duduk di samping Johnny dan mulai berbincang akan banyak hal.

"Mau?" Johnny pun menyodorkan cookies yang sedaritadi diabaikan karena eksistensi seorang Jaehyun. Pemuda manis itupun menggeleng.

"Hyung saja." Sahutnya pendek dan tersenyum manis.

 _"Gausah senyum dek Jay. Meleleh abang"_ siapapun, tolong suntik mati inner Johnny ini.

"Ya Hyung. Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" ucap Jaehyun lembut yang membuat Johnny tersadar dari lamunannya -lagi dan mulai gugup kembali. "A-ah.. ya, meminta apa?"

Jaehyun pun tersenyum senang dan mengeluarkan selembar foto, foto Johnny Seo yang sedang tersenyum dan dengan semangat lelaki berdimple itu menyodorkannya pada sang Idola.

"Tanda tangaannn!!!" pekiknya ceria. Oh, Johnny lupa jika Jaehyun adalah fansnya, selama ini dalam otaknya hanya tersimpan bahwa Jaehyun itu _**mutlak**_ masa depannya dan ia melupakan fakta jika pemuda Jung ini juga adalah fansnya.

"Tentu." Sahut Johnny sok cool, padahal mati matian ia manutupi degup jantungnya yang berdetak keras. Johnny pun mengeluarkan pulpen yang kebetulan ia bawa untuk menandai script yang belum ia hapal dan menandatangani Foto tersebut tanpa menyadari jika Jaehyun tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimplenya sambil menahan pekikan fanboying seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Jay?" sahut Johnny. "Uhm. Ya hyung?" balas Jaehyun masih memandang foto bertanda tangan Johnny tersebut dan tersenyum senyum sendiri.

 _Crap!_

 _Johnny cemburu bung._ Pertama kalinya ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri di foto itu.

 _"Why? Why kau harus menerima pemotretan itu dan menghasilkan foto itu John?! Sialan kau Johnny yang di foto! Kusumpal mulutmu dengan cookies ini baru tau rasa kau Johnny di foto"_ Mari tinggalkan orang gila ini.

 _ **Srrakk.. Srrakk**_

Johnny dan Jaehyun pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu" buru buru Jaehyun berdiri dan bersiap kabur dari tempat itu, namun lengannya terlebih dahulu ditarik Johnny yang membuatnya terduduk kembali... _di pangkuan_ Johnny.

"Yo! John bro! Aku mencarimu kemana mana kau tau! Ten hyung bahkan mengancam akan mengurangi jatah makan siangku jika kau tidak ku temukan." Suara pemuda tanggung mengalun dengan sialannya –menurut Johnny.

Mark. Musuh besar Johnny mulai detik ini, karena ia datang disaat Johnny sedang berkencan dengan Jaehyun nya. Padahal ia tak pernah mengganggu kencan pemuda tanggung ini dengan seorang pelayan cafe langganan Johnny yang bernama Lee Jeno itu.

Tanpa disadari Johnny sendiri, ia pun memberikan glare tajam untuk pemuda tanggung bernama asli Lee Minhyung tapi kekeuh ingin dipanggil Mark biar lebih swag katanya ini. Mark pun sedikit bergidik melihat glare dari hyungnya

Menelan saliva, Mark pun memberanikan diri bertanya "Hyung? Apa salahku?"

Sudut perempat imajiner muncul di kepala Johnny Seo "Salahmu? Salahmu itu menganggu _quality time_ ku dengan calon kekasihku!" labrak pemuda jangkung ini brutal.

Mark pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Merasa bingung dengan jawaban Johnny.

"Tapi Hyung, siapa calon kekasihmu? Aku tak melihat siapapun."

"Apa maksudmu? Dia ada di-" ucapan Johnny terhenti karena ia tak melihat Jaehyun di pangkuannya.

 _"Shit! Dia kabur lagi. Sialan kau Mark Lee! Kusumpahi Jeno mu itu melampaui tinggimu dan kau menjadi bottom!"_ umpat Johnny.

"Ah, sudahlah hyung. Kajja ke villa!" sahut Mark tak berdosa dan menarik Johnny pergi. "Aku rindu Jeno ku dan ingin segera video call dengannya" ujarnya lagi kurang ajar, tidak sadar ada yang ngenes disana.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari sana dengan suasana hati yang berbeda, Mark yang bahagia bahagia saja dan Johnny yang tidak rela.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang lelaki mengintip mereka dibalik pepohonan.

 _ **Whush~**_

"Ah! Fotonya!" seru lelaki tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jaehyun.

Ia pun mengejar foto Johnny yang sudah ditanda tangan tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Berlarian kesana kemari dan mulai putus asa, karena angin yang berhembus kencang.

 _ **Hup!**_

Pada akhirnya Foto itu pun berhasil ia raih kembali. Ditelitinya foto tersebut dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, tersenyum karena ia bisa mengambil kembali foto berharganya.

Secara tiba tiba tubuh Jaehyun melemah. "Hiks.. dingin" isaknya. Jaehyun pun jatuh terduduk. Meringkuk kedinginan.

"Johnny hyung.. dingin" isaknya parau memeluk foto Johnny yang bertanda tangan tersebut, ditemani angin bulan Desember.

 _Help me. Johnny hyung._

.

JohnJae

.

Keesokan harinya, syuting pun dimulai. Johnny pun terlihat gelisah karena orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Ditambah lagi, semalam ia bermimpi buruk. Jaehyun nya meringkuk kedinginan dan meminta tolong padanya dengan suara parau menyakitkan. Hingga membuatnya membangunkan sang manager Ten dan bercerita dengan kacau. Oh tidak. Lebih baik ia mati daripada mendengar suara itu lagi.

Ditelitinya lagi barisan para –mantan

Oke..

Para fansnya dengan benar, berharap menemukan pipi donat yang hampir tumpah punya Jaehyunnya. Kenapa donat? Karena Jaehyun itu berdimple. Oke, abaikan.

"Hyung!" sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Johnny pun menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Jaehyunnya ada disana. Tersenyum cerah, ia pun melambai dengan semangat dan membuat fans barisan sana saling melambai pula, semua staff dan lawan main Johnny tersenyum, karena ia akhirnya mau berbaik hati pada fansnya. Namun, tidak dengan Mark. Sejak insiden Johnny marah padanya, Mark pun mencoba mengorek informasi dari Johnny hingga ia tahu tentang gebetan hyungnya ini yang bernama Jaehyun Jung. Ia merasa janggal.

"Jeno baby. Tolong permintaan ku tadi ya?" sahut Mark pada kekasihnya di telepon.

 _"Arraseo, Markeu. Aku akan meminta tolong pada kakaknya Chenle, kekasihnya Jisung itu. Kakaknya pasti bisa membantu"_ Balas Jeno diseberang telepon terdengar lembut namun bersungguh sungguh ingin membantu. Ah, kakaknya Chenle? Doyoung itu ya? Pasti bisa.

"Kutunggu kabarnya sayang." Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang pujaan hati, mereka pun mengakhiri percakapan pagi mereka.

 _Jaehyun Jung hyung.. kau siapa?_

 **TBC**

 **A/N**. hallo. again? we meet again dengan chapter dua! Masih berantakan ya? atau gimana? sebenernya author gatau mau ngomong apa disini. selain _mind to review?_ yaudahlah ya... _writer_ post ini karena kangen JohnJae yg fanfictnya masih terbilang dikit.. ehehehe udah ah, garing kyknya ntar..

tanggapan kalian gimana?


	3. chapter 3

Berhari-hari setelah itu, kedekatan Johnny dan Jaehyun pun semakin intens dan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Johnny pun sudah berniat akan menembak Jaehyun sebelum hari terakhir ia akan syuting di Fuji dan Jaehyun akan pulang ke rumahnya.

 _"Gausah nembak deh.. langsung lamar saja, lagipula mana mungkin ia akan menolakku kan?"_

Namun, pada hari ini ia tak menemukan Jaehyun dimanapun. Bahkan, ia sudah mencari ke tempat dimanapun yang terjangkau oleh lelaki jangkung ini.

Johnny pun melihat langit di atasnya yang telah berubah warna menjadi senja.

"Jaehyun, kau kemana?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Menghela nafas pelan untuk mengurangi detak jantungnya yang tak tenang karena tidak menemukan orang terkasihnya dimanapun, sepanjang hari ini dan ia pun memutuskan tetap mencari Jaehyun.

Sementara itu di villa Mark tak henti hentinya mondar mandir karena Johnny belum juga datang dari siang tadi, begitupula Ten yang sibuk menelfon Johnny, berharap akan diangkat akan pemuda tersebut.

"Ya! Kemana kau sebenarnya John sialan Seo!" umpat Ten tak mampu menahan emosinya lagi. Mark yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum notifikasi muncul di handphonenya.

 _"Aku sudah diluar Minhyungie"_ –Jeno

Singkat, namun dapat membuat seorang Mark Lee berlari keluar secepat yang ia bisa karena pada akhirnya Jeno mau datang ke lokasi syuting dirinya.

"Ya Jeno babe!" teriak Mark saat dapat melihat kekasihnya di depan villa. Jeno yang merasa dirinya terpanggil pun mendongak dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum hangat membalas lambaian Mark. "Minhyungie hyung!" sapanya lembut. Mark yang mendengar nama aslinya di sebut oleh Jeno pun tersenyum dan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja sayang? Kau bisa kedinginan jika diluar seperti ini." Sahut Mark sambil melepas jaket miliknya dan menyampirkannya pada Jeno yang tengah merona lucu.

"Aku tak apa hyung. Aku kemari karena terburu buru juga." Sahut Jeno yang membuat Mark tersenyum kecut. "Pasti itu sesuatu yang penting sekali. Jadi, apa kata Doyoung hyung?"

Jeno terdiam.

.

.

.

Mark berlari secepat yang ia bisa demi berusaha menemukan Johnny hyungnya yang kini dapat ia tebak pasti tengah mencari Jung Jaehyun. Sebagian lagi, ia berharap tak kalah cepat dari hyungnya ini untuk menemukan Jaehyun. Oh, Lord. Setelah mendengar cerita kekasihnya, Mark semakin takut jika hyungnya ini menemukan pria manis yang bernama Jaehyun tadi lebih dulu. Ia sudah melihat fotonya dari Jeno omong omong.

"Hyung!" teriaknya putus asa. Semua tempat yang terjangkau olehnya ia datangi, walaupun kakinya sudah sangat lelah dan tubuhnya kedinginan. Mark berhenti sekejap dengan nafas terengah, dilihatnya sekeliling yang dipenuhi pohon menjulang tinggi dan ia belum menemukan Johnny ataupun Jaehyun.

 _"Jae! Kumohon bangun Jaehyun!!"_

 _DEG_

Jantung Mark seperti berhenti tiba-tiba.

 _"Hiks.. Jaehyun... aku mencintaimu Jae, kumohon.. bangunlah"_

Dengan setengah berharap bahwa dugaannya salah, Mark mendekati asal suara tersebut.

"Katakan padaku! Kamu kenapa? Apa kebenarannya Jaehyun!!!" raung Johnny menangis, ia menangis akan cintanya.

"Hyung..."

Johnny menoleh dengan berurai air mata. Mark ada disana, memandangnya nanar

"Minhyung.. Jaehyunku, hiks.. Jaehyunku.. Minhyung" kacau. Johnny tampak sangat kacau sekali di mata Mark.

"Ia.. ia pasti menungguku disini, tapi.. tapi aku terlambat, ia kedinginan.. aku, aku-"

"Cukup hyung! Jaehyun mu tidak meninggal karenam-"

"TAPI INI SALAHKU MINHYUNG! Hiks.. Hiks.. ia kedinginan menungguku, lihatlah.. lihatlah disampingnya ini... foto fotoku," habis sudah pertahanan Johnny Seo, ia menangis yang mampu membuat siapapun merasakan sakitnya. Dielusnya perlahan wajah cantik milik Malaikatnya yang memucat kebiruan. Diciumnya dengan kacau bibir yang sudah sangat dingin tersebut. Foto foto dirinya yang dibingkai indah oleh Jaehyun pun dipeluknya.

"Jae.. Jae ku sayang, akan kutanda tangan semua foto foto ini, kita akan berfoto bersama di berbagai tempat dan akan kupamerkan pada semua orang. Tapi kumohon bangun sayang... hiks, JAEHYUN IRREONA!!"

Sudah cukup Mark mendengarnya dengan mata berkaca.

"HYUNG! Jaehyun mu... Jaehyun mu.. dibunuh! Dan ini bukan salahmu hyung!" sontak tubuh Johnny pun membeku.

 _Di-dibunuh? Jaehyun ku.. dibunuh?_

"Hyung, selama ini hanya kau yang dapat melihat Jaehyun Jung. Kami tidak, hyung. Tak ada satupun yang dapat melihat nya kecuali dirimu. Ia bukannya kabur saat aku datang tempo hari lalu, tapi ia menghilang hyung. Jeno memberitahuku bahwa sudah hampir seminggu ini seseorang bernama Jung Jaehyun berstatus hilang karena tidak pernah memberitahu kabar pada keluarganya lagi. Jeno mengetahui ini dari Doyoung hyung yang seorang polisi." Mark menjelaskan secara pelan-pelan, berharap Johnny hyungnya akan mengerti.

Johnny hanya mampu menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan kosong.

"Siapa yang membuatmu terbunuh" suaranya yang parau sarat akan kelukaan mendalam. Memeluk mayat lelaki manis ini kesekian kalinya yang telah dingin karena membeku di pegunungan Fuji. Memeluknya begitu erat, sangat sangat erat. Seakan ingin menyalurkan kehangatannya yang ia tahu sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi. Itulah alasan mengapa Jaehyunnya yang selama ini mendatangi dirinya terlihat kedinginan.

Ia memang kedinginan.

Mark yang mendengar semuanya hanya mampu memalingkan wajah tak mampu melihat lawan mainnya yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri tersebut menangis begitu pilu. Merutuki kebodohannya karena baru menyadari semua kebenarannya.

"Bajingan sialan." derap langkah pemuda berambut blonde tersebut terlihat pasti meninggalkan Johnny untuk menyeret si pembunuh sialan itu ke neraka sebelum suara parau dan tersendat memanggilnya.

"Mark.. katakan siapa pembunuh dari Jaehyunku." Hidung memerah, mata sembab dan masih mengeluarkan air mata, suara yang tersendat seperti siap untuk merengek seperti anak anak, namun, matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan dendam yang sepertinya takkan pernah berujung. Mark yang melihat itu semua pun hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan dan tersenyum pedih.

"Hyung.. jangan memaksakan dirimu... Ka-"

"CUKUP KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA MARK!" pertahanan Mark sempat goyah sebentar karena bentakan Johnny yang amat mengerikan.

"Ma...je...mu" suara Mark terdengar amat sangat pelan membuat Johnny mencengkram lengan milik Jaehyun karena gemas akan tingkah Mark. Menghela nafas pelan, Mark pun memberanikan diri bersuara lebih keras,

"Manajer mu. Pembunuhnya Ten, Manajer mu hyung."

 _DEG_

"Bohong kau Mark, tidak mungkin Ten yang amat kupercayai membunuh orang yang paling kucintai."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti berbohong hyung? Ten hyung pembunuhnya. Sebenarnya Doyoung hyung sudah menyelidiki ini semua dan pada akhirnya menemukan asumsi jika Ten pembunuhnya, karena satu satunya alibi yang patut dicurigai adalah manajer sialanmu itu!"

 _Bohong.. bohong kau Mark_

" _Hyung..."_ suara lembut perlahan terdengar di pendengaran Johnny dan Mark yang membuat keduanya menoleh.

"J-Jaehyun?" dengan sigap Johnny pun berdiri dan berusaha mendekati Jaehyun yang kini tersenyum dengan begitu tulus padanya.

" _Hyung jangan menangis._ " Sahut Jaehyun kembali dan memegang pipi Johnny dengan lembut saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.

"Bagaimana Jae? Bagaimana aku tidak menangis saat ternyata kamu sudah meninggalkanku? Sejak kapan Jaehyun? Hiks-maksudku.. oh God" johnny kembali menangis dengan menunduk dan memegang tangan Jaehyun yang berada di pipinya.

" _Hyung, Ten-sshi memang membunuhku.. tapi ia melakukannya karena sangat sayang padamu, mengertilah hyung.. Aku memaafkannya_ " mata Jaehyun pun kini sudah mengeluarkan liquid bening, tak kuasa melihat idolanya, mimpinya, cintanya ini menangis karena dirinya. Dengan sabar ia mengelus pipi Johnny.

"Ceritakan padaku Jae, kumohon ceritakan padaku." Ucap Johnny melihat kedalam mata Jaehyun, yang ditatap pun hanya mampu mengulas senyum pedih menerawang akhir hidupnya.

-

-

-

 _"K-kau siapa?" suara yang biasanya terdengar ceria tersebut kini terdengar ketakutan. Di depannya, berdiri seorang lelaki yang mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya. Tentu Jaehyun takut, siapa yang tidak takut jika seseorang mengacungkan pisau ke arahmu? Terlebih kau tidak ahli dalam beladiri._

 _"Kenapa kau merebut Johnny dariku? Setiap ia mendatangiku kini hanya untuk membicarakanmu! Tidak tahukah kau jika aku yang selama ini menyukainya hingga rela menjadi maanjernya dan melepas mimpiku! Kau Jung sialan!!!"_ _Perkataan manajer Johnny pun membuat Jaehyun lengah dan digunakan kesempatan ini oleh Ten untuk menyerangnya duluan dengan cekikan sekuat tenaganya hingga Jaehyun tumbang dengan ia diatasnya_

 _"Kkkhh..." Jaehyun mencoba menggapai apapun agar terlepas dari cekikan Ten. Nafasnya sungguh amat sesak, sumpah demi apapun, ia hanya ingin menemani idolanya._

 _Jikalau ia tau dari awal bahwa Manajer Johnny ini tak suka dengannya, Jaehyun akan dengan rela mundur._

 _"Mati kau sialan!" cekikan Ten pun semakin menguat yang membuat kesadaran Jaehyun pun perlahan menghilang. Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanyalah Johnny Seo... idolanya_

 _Johnny hyung..._

J _aehyun pun meninggal ditangan Ten dan dengan senyum puas, Ten pun meninggalkannya._

-

-

-

Johnny dan juga Mark menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan shock, tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat barusan. Terlebih Johnny yang raut wajahnya perlahan mengeras.

 _"Hyung... maafkan Ten-sshi, ia hanya mencintaimu hyung.."_

"TIDAK! Maksudku- tidak Jaehyun, aku tidak mampu memaafkannya. Mark! Suruh Doyoung datang kemari dan menangkap Ten sialan itu! Gunakan cara apapun untuk memerangkapnya!!" Mark yang terpanggil pun hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Johnny dan juga... arwah Jaehyun. Si manis berdimple ini pun menatap kepergian Mark dengan cemas.

"Jaehyun, kupastikan Ten akan mendapat balasan setimpal." Raut wajah Johnny pun kembali melembut saat menatap Jaehyun, mengelus tangan kesayangannya dengan halus.

Perlahan Jaehyun pun melepaskan genggaman Johnny dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan pita hitam.

" _Hyung, aku ingin memberimu ini. Seharusnya sudah kuberikan saat kita pertama bertemu.. Tapi-_ " Jaehyun tak mampu mengungkapkan apapun lagi, tangannya bergetar menyodorkan kotak hadiah tersebut. Bersyukur Tuhan mau membuatnya mampu memegang hadiah ini. Johnny pun menerima kotak tersebut dan membukanya, sebuah syal berwarna hitam dengan loreng biru adalah yang Johnny lihat.

" _Ini.. kubeli, agar hyung tidak kedinginan. Udara gunung sangat tidak baik untukmu hyung._ " Ucap Jaehyun tersenyum. Dengan gemetar Johnny pun mengeluarkan syal tersebut dan memakainya.

"Terimakasih Jaehyun, aku mencintaimu." Sahut Johnny parau yang membuat mata Jaehyun berkilat bahagia. Perlahan Johnny memeluk Jaehyun erat dan wajah mereka mendekat. Jaehyun yang mengerti pun langsung menutup matanya, hingga bibir mereka bertemu dalam suatu ciuman hangat tanpa nafsu.

 _Johnny hyung, hiduplah dengan baik. Aku Mencintaimu. Mulai sekarang, akan kukirimkan semua surat-suratku dari surga. Jangan lupa membacanya ya hyung! Bye bye... Johnny hyung._

Jaehyun pun menghilang meninggalkan Johnny yang kini terduduk menangisi Jaehyun nya yang kini sudah pergi. Benar benar pergi.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak kejadian di Gunung Fuji. Kini, Johnny tengah di sebuah taman sembari meminum kopi favoritnya. Ten kini di penjara, karena ia tertipu daya oleh Jeno dan Mark hingga pada akhirnya menceritakan semua kebusukannya tanpa sadar bahwa itu semua terekam. Johnny sungguh puas akan kerja pasangan itu. Ah, soal Jaehyun, Johnny yang paling sering mengunjungi makam nya, dan sampai sekarang masih membawa syal pemberian Jaehyun kemanapun ia pergi.

Memikirkannya, membuat Johnny bertanya tanya..

Jaehyun, sedang apa ya di surga sana?

Johnny pun melirik kopinya yang sudah habis dan memilih berdiri hendak meninggalkan taman tersebut, sebelum-

 _Bruk_

Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan dan sudah ditubruk oleh seseorang.

"Ah, mian! Maafkan aku!"

 _DEG_

 _S-suara ini?_

Johnny pun memberanikan diri melihat seseorang yang tengah merasa bersalah dihadapannya.

 _Jaehyun!_

"Jay Lee!" suara seseorang menginterupsi Johnny dan pemuda bernama Jay Lee ini yang tanpa disadarinya tengah tersenyum hangat.

"Taeyong hyung!" panggilnya semangat. Lelaki serupa karakter anime ini pun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut pemuda dihadapan Johnny ini.

"Oh, kenalkan aku Lee Taeyong dan ini Jay Lee. Ia istriku, maafkan ia yang ceroboh karena terlalu asyik dengan es krimnya ini" sahut Taeyong membungkuk sopan memohon maaf pada pria jangkung yang barusan ditabrak oleh kesayangannya ini. Johnny pun hanya mampu tersenyum hambar dan mengucapkan ia baik baik saja. Pasangan suami-suami itu pun pergi setelah diizinkan oleh Johnny.

Johnny pun hanya mampu menatap mereka dengan Jay Lee tengah bersandar di pundak Taeyong dan sang lelaki dominan memeluk pinggang Jay Lee. Tanpa sadar Johnny pun menangis kembali.

 _Jaehyun..._ _Apa kau memang tak pernah bersedia menjadi milikku?_

 _My Jaehyun..._

 _Di kehidupan selanjutnya, jika Tuhan mengizinkan..._

 _Maukah kau merubah margamu menjadi Seo?_

 _Aku bersedia sepenuh hati membahagiakanmu._

 _Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan nyawaku._

 _Maka dari itu Jaehyun..._

 _Tolong,_

 _ambil aku jika kau bersedia._

 **END**

 **A/N :** err oke.. ini adalah endingnya, maafkan jika tebakan kalian benar, ini memang sad ceritanya.. dan malah berantakan begini hasilnya. Terimakasih yang mau menunggu dan review cerita ini dari sang _writer_ baru lagi. ah, jika ingin.. akan dipost yang happy ending antara JohnJae.

oke, how about this ending?


End file.
